Battle Royale II: The Game
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: Three months have passed since the Program's first failure. When the son of a rebelling government official and his class are chosen for the next Program, he begins to realize that he must find a way to escape, save his family, and destroy the corrupted government...forever.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Before we get to the prologue, I'd like to inform you that prior to making this fic, I revised all the chapters for The Battle Royale That Never Was (and I'm still happy to see it gets views!), as well as writing my first Gantz fic, known as The Price of Freedom.

All that aside, however, this is the true sequel to Battle Royale (manga / novel-wise). All the original characters are owned by me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It has been three months since the first failure of the Program._

_Only two students escaped alive - Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa._

_However, on the night before the 42 students were brought to the Program, there was a rebellion led by Shouichi Miyazaki, who had been alerted by a close associate whose daughter was part of the class._

_Realizing that it was his biggest chance, Miyazaki immediately convinced many of the defectors of the current government to side with him._

_And it all started with the Miyazaki family's bodyguard, Whirlwind, trying to go after the fake bus driver and rescue the driver that was supposed to escort the class._

_However, he failed, but as the Program began, Miyazaki had one more chance to stop Kamon and his hellish ambitions._

_Despite a large army, as well as a vengeful Whirlwind looking to redeem himself, Miyazaki was captured by Kamon and was imprisoned._

_Kept alive for the next three months, Miyazaki had one last hope within him: his own son, Keiji._

_Enraged at the turn of events that caused his father's rebellion to crumble before Kamon, Keiji decided to take matters in his own hands and try to rescue his father._

_However, Kamon was already dead, and in his place with Renge Ayatsuji, who seduced Whirlwind and also imprisoned him in the process._

_Looking to cause more fear and turmoil, as well as sabotage the Miyazaki clan's master plan to stop the government, Ayatsuji then chosen Keiji's class for the next Program._

_It was a week before the new class B of Shiroiwa Junior High was set to go on a weekend trip to a ski lodge to celebrate Christmas._

_As Keiji began to prepare for a seemingly bleak Christmas wihout his father, he was unaware that he, along with 41 other students, would be part of..._

_..._

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not bad for a prologue as I say so myself. Now keep in mind that all the 42 students in this class, except Keiji, are all similiar the the movie versions of all the 42 students from the original Battle Royale. Also, I'm gonna need to brainstorm some ideas for the first chapter, as well as future chapters.

Anyways, feel free to read and review, and be sure to check out my other stories!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Origin Part 1

Author's note: Okay, the story finally starts! The first few chapters mainly focus on all of the new students of 3-B, as well as their supposed Christmas trip. Then, it's on to the big, bad story itself.

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 1: Origin Part 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**16:00 PM, Six Days Before The Class Trip**

As Keiji Miyazaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #7) gazed out the window, lost in the evening sky, he allowed his mind to wander as he began to contemplate on where to go from here after he graduated. Maybe be decent in his grades, good at athletics, and impress the girls with his good looks.

Unfortunately, he would have to face those events with a neutral, almost sad, expression, as the rebellion had failed miserably, and that Renge Ayatsuji took charge of being the ringleader behind the Program after Kamon's death. However, the words of encouragement from his friend, Daiki Uehara (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #15), had kept his head held high, but with next week coming straight at him, as well as the inevitable winter break, since exams were over, he knew he would never have that one wish any boy or girl would have: spend Christmas with their family.

Especially with his father, Shouichi, who was considered to most charismatic person to rebel against the government. Now, along with the family bodyguard, Whirlwind, they had been imprisoned for three months, and as every day passed, Keiji's once proud facade grew more morose with each passing second.

Running his fingers through his slicked back, short brown hair, Keiji decided to leave the classroom and be on his way. Suddenly, Daiki came over to him and asked, "So, Keiji, you got what it takes to tell Kanami how much you like her? She's been pining for you since we got transferred to this class!"

Daiki was not as extremely handsome as Keiji, but he redeemed himself with his carefree personality and signature grin. With curly, short brown hair and blue eyes, and a bit of freckles on his nose, he seemed decently good-looking.

Kanami Honda (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #2), on the other hand, was a pretty girl who had a crush on Keiji a week after they became the new class 3-B. Described as having slightly shoulder-length light brown hair and green eyes, she also had an innocent smile that added to her charm, but her kind demeanor made her a target of teasing and bullying.

"Yeah...I guess." Keiji said, almost rather blue with his tone of voice.

"C'mon, Keiji, don't let your father's dissapearance get to you. At least he tried." Daiki replied.

"It isn't the same without my father, right? Had he successfully took down Kamon, everything would be perfectly normal. Yukie and her family would've congratulated my father, just like I would, too." Keiji said.

Yukie Utsumi, a member of the previous 3-B class, had perished along with 39 other students. The only survivors were Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa, and had he actually survived the entire trip, Shogo Kawada, which would've made the total to 38.

In her case, she and her friends had began confronting one another when Yuka Nakagawa, a member of Yukie's group, was poisoned. They all speculated that one of them could have killed her, but Satomi Noda ended up killing everyone, including Haruka Tanizawa, who also killed her.

The true culprit was Yuko Sakaki, and due to her immense guilt, she ended up taking her own life by throwing herself off the lighthouse. Upon hearing the death of the female chairman, her family, including Keiji's, was devastated.

It seemed all hope was lost...was it?

"At least the winter exams are over. Did you hear Mori has the highest score? And he's a transfer student from Tokyo!" Daiki asked.

Akihito Mori (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #4) was a model student from Tokyo, who had managed to be transferred from his old junior high to Shiroiwa. Handsome, tall and a bit of an introvert, he was extremely calm and collected.

From his slightly neck-length reddish brown hair, to his hazel eyes, Akihito was desired by nearly every female student in Shiroiwa. However, he was also capricious, unpredictable even, and it was rumored he was once offered to join the street gang of fellow classmate Tomoya Hachihara (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #1), but declined.

"From what I heard, he's a genius...and almost a little too perfect." Keiji said before letting out a small chuckle.

"That's the spirit! I knew you can crack a smile!" Daiki exclaimed with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the girls's restroom, Kanami had just finished washing her hands when she heard the door open. Three girls entered, one with short black hair and grey eyes, another with noticeably darkened skin, long blond hair and brown eyes, and the last one with shoulder-length blue-black hair and hazel eyes.

"You're still pining for that creep Miyazaki, aren't you?" Sayako Matsubara (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #5), and the one with the short hair, asked.

"What? I...I don't know." Kanami stammered before attempting to leave the bathroom.

Sayako and the other girls then grabbed the brunette and threw her into one of the stalls, then the blond, Natsuko Harasaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #7) asked, "Tell us...are you willing to give up your virginity to him? I heard he loves inexperienced girls like you!"

Kanami backed away from them, picking up a roll of toilet paper and attempting to throw it at the girls. Suddenly, Erika Takashiro (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #13) took the roll away from her, and pinned her to the wall.

"Come on, Kanami...you wanna give up your precious innocence to Miyazaki? Just say the word!" Erika asked.

"A...Allright! I am! Please let go of me!" Kanami yelled.

The trio of girls then unlocked the door to the stall and exited the bathroom. All three were aligned with the most deranged, most beautiful and most chaotic of all the female students in Kanami's class - Ibuki Sakai (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #1).

With long, red hair and grey eyes, as well as a body to kill for, Ibuki was known as the hottest girl in Shiroiwa Junior High, and perhaps the most notorious. But she did have a secret or two...

Also in Ibuki's gang was the cool-headed yet capricious Kazue Inoue (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #18). A tomboy, she was once a friend of hers, but found out that her boyfriend slept with the redhead.

An enraged Kazue even threatened to fall out of Ibuki's gang, citing a boiling hatred for her in the process. To this day, she had avoided talking to the red-haired girl since.

Kazue was also tall and slender, with purple hair in an assymetrical bob and blue eyes. It was also said that Sayako was the tallest, and Kazue attempted to capitalize on it by wearing platforms.

Kanami's kind demeanor, on the other hand, made her a target of frequent bullying by Sayako, Natsuko and Erika. But thanks to the support of her friends, she was temporarily able to cope with it.

As the trio left, a girl with black hair in two pigtails, big brown eyes, and noticeably large glasses entered the restroom. Her name was Nobuko Nishizaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #21), and she had also eavesdropped on the whole conversation concerning Kanami's interest in Keiji.

Nobuko was close friends with Kanami, and had always encouraged her every day at school. She was also a fan of the male basketball team, and was said to have a crush on one of them.

"Kanami...are you allright?" Nobuko asked.

Kanami sniffed before she nodded, "Yeah...those girls are so unpredictable. When will they stop harassing me about Keiji?" she asked.

"I really hope they will. They're so mean-spirited, especially Sayako." Nobuko replied.

"Hopefully...do you think we should take a breather outside? I'm just feeling a little down." Kanami said.

"Sure!" Nobuko told her with a smile, and the two girls left the restroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The focus will shift to more of the students, before we get to the ill-fated Christmas trip. Be sure to review anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. Origin Part 2

Author's note: Welcome back! New characters around the corner, as usual. So enjoy!

**Battle Royale II: The Game**

**Chapter 2: Origin Part 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**17:00 PM, Six Days Before The Class Trip**

Mitsuyoshi Takagi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #11) stared at the sky from the rooftop as he lit up a cigarette; he knew that the Christmas trip was going to be quite boring, especially since he wasn't so familiar with the rest of the class. Except Keiji, whom he recognized as the son of the man whose rebellion nearly succeeded.

Tall and built, he was easily mistaken for a high school student, with dark blond hair in a buzzcut, and hazel eyes that always maintained a stoic facade. Takagi had also a friend named Ayaka Yoshino, who was in a different class, although they were very close friends.

Ayaka was a beautiful young girl, with light brown hair in a ponytail, dark green eyes that glowed with kindness, and a bright, cheery personality that was in contrast with Takagi's stone-cold, cool-headed attitude. They met during their first year in Shiroiwa and their friendship was now to the point of being solidified into something more.

"Hey...Takagi?" Ayaka's voice called out to Takagi.

Takagi turned around and took notice of the brunette coming closer; he stomped his cigarette and asked, "What is it, Ayaka?"

"Since your class is going on a Christmas trip for the weekend, will you get me something as a gift? It would be the best Christmas present ever." Ayaka asked.

Takagi sighed as he closed his eyes and pondered the idea; apparently, he had always a soft spot for Ayaka since their first encounter, and it seemed a gift could make her more of a friend...perhaps.

Opening his eyes, Takagi replied, "Sure I will, Ayaka. I promise."

"You promise? Really?" Ayaka said as she looked up at him with shining eyes.

Takagi nodded, and stroked her hair before he suddenly turned away. He was clearly embarrassed by telling Ayaka that he'd get her a souvenir while on the trip; but at the same time, he seemed confident in making her happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of screaming from female students ran down the courtyard as they watched the movements of a young, handsome man. But it seemed that he had no interest in flirting with any of them; after all, he was en route home.

Akihito Mori silently walked all the way home, but near the end of his journey, a car containing four boys and a girl. The driver was the leader of the mens's gang, Tomoya Hachihara.

Tomoya had slightly darkened skin, mainly from spending time under the sun, light brown hair with red streaks and brown eyes. He was easily mistaken as a trendy Shibuya boy with these looks, but he seems to enjoy the reputation.

His gang were skilled in the art of burglary and shoplifting, but the only girl in the group was more of a protector, almost like a bodyguard. Her name was Naoko Itagaki (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Girl #4), who was also a member of the kendo club.

Described as having long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, Naoko was the image of a traditional Japanese woman. She had class, grace and style, and more importantly, a strong will to live, and was an older-sister like figure to most of the girls in her class.

Concerning the rest of the men in Tomoya's gang, the first was the hot-headed soccer team member Tooru Akiyama (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #6). He had spiky reddish hair and dark grey eyes, and was considered to be the muscle of the group, although he didn't come close to having Tomoya's strength.

Next was Ayato Mitsurugi (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #9), the boyfriend of Naoko. A narcissist, and just as short-tempered as Tooru, although he did reach the top 5 in the winter exams in the class, alongside Akihito, he had short, jet black hair and blue eyes, as well as a beauty mark under his right eye.

Last but not least was Itsuki Nemoto (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #12), a carefree bisexual who also served as a member of the basketball team alongside classmate Keiichi Ayasato (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #10). With slightly wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair and droopy green eyes, he was considered a bit androgynous, but had a masculine quality to him.

"Yo, Mori! We were thinking that you could be our strategist in our gang. Whaddaya say?" Tomoya asked with a grin.

"Yeah! You're a lot more smarter than us, so what about it?" Tooru added.

Akihito glanced at them and shook his head. "...I don't know. But I will give you my answer during the weekend." he replied.

"...I guess." Naoko said with a small frown; Ayato simply scoffed with Itsuki made a raspberry.

"Allright, sure. See ya at the lodge!" Tomoya said before the car drove off.

As the brunette took a glimpse at the car, Akihito continued on his way home, considering the possibility of being a new member of Tomoya's gang...or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girls...girls everywhere!" Mikihiko Sakamori (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #5) exclaimed as he was blushing beet red.

He was slender, timid and rather unattractive, with large black glasses; he had rather disheveled short brown hair and brown eyes. For an odd reason, Mikihiko wished that he was just as good-looking as his friend Keiichi Ayasato.

"C'mon, Mikihiko! You don't need to be so nervous. Besides, we can even peek inside and see them when we're in the baths." Keiichi told him with a smile.

Handsome and smart (he was in the top 10 in the winter exams), Keiichi had slightly shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes that glimmered with fearlessness. This earned him the popularity from the opposite sex, and enjoyed every minute of it (Nobuko was said to have a crush on him).

"Yeah...But what about Miss Maruyama? I...hope she joins us on the trip." Shinnosuke Tooyama (Shiroiwa Junior High, Class 3-B, Ninth Grade, Boy #16) added with a smile.

Shinnosuke had short, light brown hair and big blue eyes, and was considered to be a very gentle and kind-hearted young man. Yet he also had a huge crush on their teacher, Miyuki Maruyama.

Miyuki had long, medium brown hair, usually gathered in an updo, and soft brown eyes. Although she was pretty and popular amongst the students and teachers alike, she was rather awkward and shy around new people, but maintained a kind exterior to all.

"Of course she's gonna be there! What, are you planning on telling her you're in love with her?" Keiichi asked.

Shinnosuke gasped before blushing a bright crimson red. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to ask that!" he stammered, almost to the point of covering his face in shame.

"So...so this means...?" Mikihiko asked, just as nervous as Shinnosuke.

"We got lots of girls to pursue, and even better, we can spend some time with them and...maybe even get into their panties." Keiichi replied with a broad grin.

Shinnosuke and Mikihiko just looked at each other, and the latter swallowed. Both knew that this could be destiny; would they really go all the way with any of the girls...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More students will be introduced in future chapters, remember that. Be sure to review anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
